La Apuesta
by Chiaki Kawashima
Summary: One-Shot Se basa en una fresca noche donde Heartfilia reta a Levy a vestir como una 'Chica Mala' (Al estilo Redfox) y gracias a eso su día termino en un romántico y profundo beso. Lo se el Summary es una mierda pero denle una oportunidad, Es lo primero que publico en esta pagina.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.  
><strong>Pareja;<strong> Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**_La Apuesta._**

* * *

><p>Era una noche fresca y divertida, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, el viento que soplaba el cabello y dos magas en el suelo hablando amenadamente.<p>

Lucy miro coquetamente a la McGarden mientras la señalaba y se paraba con velocidad.

-Me vengare por tu ultimo reto, no podre mirar a Natsu a los ojos otra vez, re reto a que. . .

-Lu-chan, no me venceras en retos, puedo hacer lo que sea que me. . . – Antes de terminar fue interrumpida por la Heartfilia – ¡Te vestiras como Gajeel mañana! – Termino exclamando.

Hubo un extraño e incomodo silencio hasta que la maga de Script Solid salio del shock.

Corrio hacia la maga celestial y grito como cualquier escena de Espartanos - ¡¿WATH?!

-Hablar en gringo no te va a sacar de mi reto Levy-chan – Dijo burlonamente al imaginarse a su mejor amiga vestida como una chica ruda – Aunque un momento. . .con un poco de ayuda no te verias tan mal. . .

-Le-chan – Dijo en un todo de picardia

-¿Qué quieres ahora Lu-chan – Dijo mientras se pegaba la cabeza contra la pared.

-Te convertire en una sexy enana – Dijo con determinacion

A lo que su amiga respondio sacando la mano y mostrandole un dedo de en medio.

-Vamos Le-chan, sacale probecho a esta oportunidad – Dijo con positivismo olvidando que fue ella misma la que a propuesto el reto.

-¿Qué puta oportunidad? – Dijo negativamente al contrario de Lucy.

-¿No me dijiste que te gustaba cierto Dragon Slayer?. . . Le-chan – Le jodio la vida una vez mas a la pobre McGarden

-Lu-chan. . . – Hablo en un todo dulce pero lo cambio a uno fastidiado - ¿Cuánto mas me cabrearas la vida? -

- Es en serio, solo piensalo un momento, hazlo por mi andale, se positiva – Trato de animarla Heartofilia

-Agh, Muy bien Lu-chan, pero no me pongas una de tus faldas – Inmediatamente tras ese comentario las dos rieron descontroladamente al pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, solo quedaba ver el dia Siguiente.

**-Al dia siquiente en Fairy Tail**

Redfox estaba sentado en la barra tomando una harra de cerveza con una expresion un tanto pensantiva acompañado de su gato alado que se habia parado sobre la mesa de la barra.

-¿Preocupado? – Dijo burlonamente Panther Lily

-¡No estoy preocupado por ella! – Dijo tsusunderamente como siempre.

-¿Admites que estabas pensando en ella? – Volvio a trolearlo el gato negro.

-Jodete Lily. . .

-Si quieres veo si esta en su cuarto de Fairy Hills – Ya hablo en serio en pequeño gato

-No necesito que hagas nada maldito ga. . . . – Este casi se cae de la silla cuando vio la llegada de su pequeña ''Amiga'' o bueno creo que era ella y es que nuestra McGarden se veia muy diferente de cómo siempre.

Su cabello a pesar de tener su diadema estaba un poco mas alborotado, esta diadema no era de diseño, ni un color de tipica colegiala, era un negro profundo, una polera negra con puas de metal en las mangas, cinturon gris tambien de puas metalicas, una falda bastante corta de color negro, acompañada de unas botas tambien negras y por ultimo detalle unos guantes del mismo color sin tela en la punta de los dedos. Si lo piensan iba en perfeccion con la actitud y vestimenta de Gajeel, la Heartfilia habia hecho un gran trabajo.

La accion de todos al verla fueron distintas pero todas de sorpresa; algunos gritaron su nombre para luego quedarse en shock, otros se calleron de las sillas, cierta alcholica se le calleron las bebinas en fin todos con su distinta expresion pero al fin y al cabo la que nos importa mas que a todas es la del Redfox.

El mencionado en vez de llamrla por su apodo susurro su nombre como muy pocas veces al quedarse con la boca abierta, acto seguido se paro de su asiento para verla mejor y ¿Para que mentir?, se veia jodidamente Sexy.

Se estremecio cuando vio que a la persona que se dirijia no era ni a sus perros falderos, ni a la coneja, era a su misma persona.

Ni siquiera tuvo que como muchas veceses bajar la vista para verla ya que las botas que utilizaba la peli azul eran bastante altas como para verlo a la cara sin mucho esfuerzo.

Mirajane que estaba en la barra tomo la palabra para romper ese gran silencio – Oh Dios Levy-chan, te ves. . . . – La mismisima Mirajane no podia parlar una palabra.

Pero extrañamente alguien completo su frase – Genial. . . – este fue el Refox quien habia hablado.

Claro que no solo la vestimenta de la peli azul era rebelde, da la casualidad de que hoy benia de mal humor ya que aparte de que Lucy la habia obligado a vestirse esa manera la habia molestado con Gajeel toda la mañana, estupido y sensual Gajeel.

- Hola Gajeel – Dijo con un tono ¿Irritado?, claro que en realidad estaba un poco apenada por su cumplido, seguia enojada con las insinuaciones de Lucy, claro que larubia no se arrepentia en lo ams minimo, en realidad se estaba riendo a carcajadas en su silla.

-Enana, suave ¿eh? Gehe– Dijo con burla, aunque le agradaba esa actitud, los papeles de intercambiaron y fue este quien penso; Estupida y sensual enana.

Esta suspiro y se sento al lado del Redfox – Hoy tuve una mañana muy agitada – Confeso sin hablar de mas.

- ¿Solo eso? – Respondio el Redfox mientras creaba una sonrrisa ladina.

Lucy noto como a el Dragon Slayer de Hierro practicamente babeaba por su pequeña amiga, asi que decidio hecharle mas leña al fuego, Levy se enojaria pero lo vale.

Fue a _'Saludar'_ a la peli azul caminando torpemente por el lugar – ¡Hola Levy-chan!, hoy te vez realmente bien – Su amiga respondio desviando la mirada frustradamente.

-La coneja y la enana ¿Enemigas?, wow ¡lo unico que falta es que Roque admita que es Gay!

-Gajeel, ¿Te quieres callar?, Le-chan, no te enojes porfavor – Puso cara de cachorrito haciendo mas grandes y brillantes sus ojos chocolates.

-Uffffffff, Bah, no resolvere nada estando enojada asi que, ya no importa Lu-chan – Hablo amigablemente.

- Oh, ¡Gracias Le-chan! – e intensionalmente empujo la silla 'Supuestamente intentando darle un abrazo'.

A la McGarden se le levanto bastante la falda pero antes de que callera, el Redfox como si fuera por instinto la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura, dejando vista a su espalda o. . a una parte un poco mas baja.  
>!Tremendo Culo! Y WTF , para calentarlo mas sus bragas decian '<em>Sexy Girl'<em>, pero la vista no le duro mucho ya que la maga del Sricpt Solid se volteo evitando que viera sus bragas aunque ya era demasiado tarde a decir verdad. Por lo que quedaron frente a frente y bastante cerca a mi parecer.

El chico sonrio de lado, disimuladamente acerco su boca al oido de la chica y se susurro – _Hoy andas bastante Sexy Gehe –_ Claro que savia lo que hacia, le encantaba joder a la enana de esa manera.

Esta como las otras veces que el Redfox le decia cosas asi, hacia la misma accion; sonrojarse hasta mas no poder, cosa que le encantaba a el de ojos rojizos.

El volvio con su risa caracteristica y la solto, Lucy quedo fascinada con los resultados de su ingenio por loq ue volvio a su asiento para seguir observandolos discimuladamente.

-Pervertido. . – Le respondio por lo bajo mientras se soltaba del agarre del moreno.

-¿Ah?, Nadie te esta mandando a provocarme Gehe – Volvio a joder el Redfox

Esta se volvio a sonrojar y le respondio – Ca-callate. . . ¿Te gusta molestarme o que?

-¿No te habias dado cuenta ya? – al decir esto sonrio ladinamente

Ya se habia hecho tarde y todos regresaban a sus casas aun pensando que carajos paso, Levy estaba a punto de irse y sintio que unos pasos caminaban detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué haces Gajeel-kun? – Pregunto curiosa, aunque en realidad ya savia la respuesta.

-No se para que preguntas si ya lo saves enana – No le gustaba admitir que le gustaba acompañarla a su casa, aunque se encondia con la escusa de que a la peli azul de asustaba la oscuridad.

-Quiero oirlo de ti – Dijo con su voz cantarina

-Luego no te quejes enana, y cuando esta se volteo para pregutarle de que estaba hablando, se encontro con un pasional beso en los labios, le correspondio a la vez que cruzo sus brazos en la melena del Redfox, y continuaron a la vez que el chico paso sus manos sobre sus muslos, y si no fuera por falta de repiracion estoy segura de que habrian continuado.

Claro que a lo lejos se encontraba una rubia observando todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero ahora se preguntaba.

– Ya ayuda a Le-chan pero ahora ¿Quién me ayuda a mi?


End file.
